Eclipse Solar
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Lua. Sol. Gaara. Naruto. Um amor improvável de se ocorrer, porém, impossível de se esquecer. AVISO: YAOI com lemon implícito.


**Bem...**

Essa fic escrevi especialmente para Domino, ou para quem está no fórum YGNS, Uzumaki Naruto.

Espero que goste dessa humilde fic, feita às pressas.

Tentei me expressar da melhor maneira que pude. Espero que não fique confusa com a quantidade de palavras.

**Shipper: GaaraXNaruto**

**Contém YAOI e um lemon leve.**

Bem... é isso.

Happy Christmas for you, Domino-chan... E para todos os ficwritters daqui.

* * *

**Eclipse Solar**

Observava a lua da sacada de seu quarto. Diferente das outras noites de Suna, aquela sem dúvida era a mais bela de todas. O céu totalmente negro, pontuado pelos pequenos pontos prateados e de brilho suave. E, bem no centro, a lua em sua fase cheia.

Uma fase tão bela e brilhante. Assim como ela própria.

Pois a lua, em sua opinião..._** Tinha luz própria**_.

Não sabia exatamente o por quê, mas gostava de observá-la. Gostava de estar sob ela, sentir o brilho etéreo e suave que ela emitia tocar sua pele já pálida, suavizando o tom sangrento de seus cabelos ruivos, realçando ainda mais o tom água-marinha de suas íris.

E Gaara, quando se sentia "tocado" pela luz da lua, sentia-se reconfortado. Abraçado.

_**Amado.**_

Esse era, talvez, o principal motivo pelo qual sempre a observava. Porque ambos eram, de certo modo, parecidos.

Compreendia que, mesmo ela estando rodeada pelas inúmeras estrelas... De alguma maneira, ela se sentia, no mínimo, solitária. Triste. Vulnerável.

_**Exatamente como ele.**_

Mesmo estando cercado pelos conselheiros e também por seus irmãos, de alguma forma se sentia solitário.

No meio de tantas pessoas, ele, **Sabaku no Gaara**, sentia-se solitário.

_**Solitário como a Lua**_.

**-X-**

Caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas. Seus passos eram firmes. Em seus olhos oceânicos, despontavam um brilho que contagiava àqueles que olhavam. Em seus lábios, um sorriso belo e jovial se fazia presente. Tão belo e cativante, que cativava aqueles a quem dirigia. _Brilhante_ era como denominavam seu sorriso.

_**Brilhante como os raios do Sol.**_

Gostava de senti-lo sobre si. Passava-lhe uma deliciosa sensação. A sensação de coragem, determinação e vitalidade. Valores muito presentes em seu caráter. Sem mencionar que, sob o brilho do Sol, o tom loiro de seus cabelos ficava mais evidente, acentuava o tom naturalmente bronzeado, tornando ainda mais vibrante o laranja que se encontrava frequentemente em todas as suas roupas. O tornava também mais alegre e um tanto quanto inquieto.

Mas não ligava nem um pouco para isso. De certa forma, lhe fazia bem. Estar sob a luz do denominado "astro rei" lhe fazia bem.

Porém, embora o Sol fosse altivo e radiante... Não podia negar que, em algum momento, tivesse seus momentos de tristeza e amargura.

Ficava imaginando o motivo de suas inúmeras lágrimas. Pois a chuva, ao seu ver, eram as lágrimas de um sentimento que corroia o belo e imponente astro que iluminava as manhãs. Não sabia dizer exatamente qual era, mas podia de alguma forma, sentir que o machucava.

Mas admirava-o. Admirava-o por se manter sempre forte, mesmo sendo tão solitário. Por mais triste que estivesse e seu brilho estando enfraquecido, não se deixava abalar.

Sol. **Uzumaki Naruto**.

Eles também eram muito parecidos.

Ambos carregavam um sentimento de tristeza dentro de si, mas não se deixavam abater por isso. Pelo contrário. Se fortaleciam cada vez mais, embora a solidão que lhes envolvem fosse extremamente grande.

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

Forte, mas ao mesmo tempo, solitário.

_**Tal qual o Sol.**_

**-X-**

_**Sol.**_

_**Lua**_**.**

**Naruto.**

**Gaara.**

Um amor incomum, proibido. Improvável de se ocorrer, porém, Impossível de se esquecer.

**-X-**

**Gaara** queria aprender o que era amizade.

**Naruto** o ensinou.

Viraram amigos.

Mas** Gaara** queria saber mais.

Queria saber como era amar alguém, ser importante na vida de alguém, proteger esse alguém.

E novamente, **Naruto** o ensinou.

**Gaara** se sentia extremamente grato ao loiro por isso. Por ele fazer parte da sua vida. Por ele se importar tanto. Por ele ser seu amigo. Por ele ser seu _amor_ secreto.

Sim. **Sabaku no Gaara ****amava ****Uzukami Naruto**.

Assim como a _**Lua**_ amava com todas as suas forças o _**Sol**_.

**-X-**

**Uma noite. Um beijo. Uma declaração.**

- Eu... Eu te amo. – A voz do Kazekage saiu mais baixa que um murmúrio.

Os olhos cerúleos do loiro se arregalaram em pura surpresa. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Suna, ex-portador do Bijuu de uma cauda... Dizendo que lhe amava?

Não. Aquilo simplesmente não estava acontecendo. Não podia ser verdade o que acabara de ouvir.

-Isso... Isso é verdade... Kazekage-sama? – Naruto perguntou, hesitante.

-Eu estaria enganando você se dissesse que é mentira. – Gaara disse, seriedade e sinceridade perpassando em cada palavra que dizia. – E estaria enganando a mim mesmo também.

Um silêncio arrebatador tomou conta dos aposentos onde o ruivo e o loiro se encontravam naquele instante. Os orbes azulados de Naruto encaravam intensamente os água-marinha de Gaara, em uma tentativa de encontrar algum traço de brincadeira ou mentira neles.

Em vão.

Nos orbes esverdeados de Gaara, só se via apenas o brilho da verdade estampado.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem e lacrimejarem. Era a mais pura verdade. Sabaku no Gaara _**realmente**_ lhe amava.

Optou por não dizer nada. Apenas baixou a cabeça. Não queria que ele o visse derramando as lágrimas que estava prestes a derramar. Lágrimas de alegria e também de vergonha. Alegria por ver que Gaara finalmente aprendera a amar. E vergonha por achar que ele estava mentindo ao dizer que _lhe_ amava. E se sentia... Tremendamente desconcertado por isso.

Sentiu alguém lhe erguer o rosto suavemente. Encarou novamente o rosto do ruivo, agora muito próximo do seu.

- Naruto, ouça. – Gaara disse em um tom baixo, mas audível o suficiente para que o loiro lhe ouvisse. – Você me fez ver coisas que eu nunca imaginava poder ver. Me ensinou valores que jamais me esquecerei e que se manterão em mim para sempre. Me fez compreender que odiar as pessoas não me faz ir a lugar algum. E que o amor é fundamental na vida de uma pessoa.

Naruto ouvia atentamente o que ele dizia, incapaz de interromper. De seus olhos, ainda caíam lágrimas. Mas agora, não mais de vergonha. E sim, de alegria. Pura e simples alegria.

-Gaara-kun... Eu fico realmente feliz por... – Mas antes que Naruto pudesse terminar, Gaara o silencia colocando um dedo indicador sob seus lábios. Sua pele se arrepia suavemente.

- Por favor, me deixe terminar. – Pediu Gaara. – Eu gostaria de lhe retribuir de alguma forma por toda a ajuda que você me dera.

-Só o fato de você ter mudado já é o suficiente pra mim, Gaara. – Disse o loiro com um sorriso sincero.

Dessa vez, foi Gaara quem silenciou-se. Porém, já tinha um meio de retribuir ao _amigo_ tudo aquilo que ele lhe ensinara.

- Feche os olhos. – Disse Gaara, olhando fixamente para os orbes azulados do _seu_ loiro.

-Por quê? – Naruto questionou.

- Confie em mim. – Murmurou em um tom baixo, aproximando seu rosto do dele ainda mais.

Com um pouco de receio, O loiro cerra seus olhos lentamente, uma leve ansiedade acometendo-o. Seu coração batia agitado, curioso pelo próximo movimento do outro.

Lenta e cuidadosamente, Gaara segurou o rosto de Naruto com ambas as mãos, em um gesto que considerou ser um tanto quanto possessivo, mas que não se importou de todo o jeito. Assim como ele, também fechara os olhos, sentindo seu coração acelerar cada vez mais à medida que se aproximava do rosto daquele que amava. Seus lábios tocaram os dele em um beijo pequeno e cálido, mas muito significativo.

Naruto abre repentinamente os olhos ao sentir o frio contato dos lábios de Gaara sobrem os seus. Mas não tinha como negar que aquele toque era demasiadamente agradável. Acabou por corresponder, seus lábios entreabrindo-se levemente em um mudo convite para que ele aprofundasse o toque.

Convite esse que Gaara aceitou sem hesitação.

**-X-**

Línguas exploravam-se lentamente, querendo guardar o doce sabor que cada uma tinha. Braços enlaçavam-se, querendo sentir o calor que seus corpos emanavam. Mãos se entrelaçavam, simbolizando o claro sentimento que ambos guardavam, e que lhes era recíproco.

**Amizade**

**Companheirismo**

**Proteção**

**Carinho**

**Amor.**

Eles tinham um ao outro. E tinham a _**Lua**_ como sua testemunha.

**-X-**

O quarto achava-se mergulhado em uma pseudo-escuridão. Sua única iluminação vinha por conta da bela lua cheia, que iluminava o local onde um ato de amor se concretizaria.

Roupas encontravam-se espalhadas pelo chão. E sob a cama, _**Lua **_e _**Sol**_. Novamente juntos.

Seus corpos moviam-se em um ritmo lento, porém, em total sincronia. Seus suspiros eram baixos e trêmulos, porém carregados de um desejo que não conseguiam. Naruto sentia-se extasiado em meio a tantas sensações novas que pareciam tomar seu corpo de uma só vez. E parecia que Gaara sentia o mesmo. Um parecia ver o que o outro pensava ou sentia de tão unidos que se encontravam.

Movimentos lentos agora ganhavam velocidade e força. Suspiros baixos agora eram gemidos de pura luxúria e prazer.

Suor deslizando por seus corpos.

Paixão ardendo intensamente.

**Amor refletindo-se a cada movimento. **

Um gemido em uníssono anunciou o ápice do ato.

**ECLIPSE**

Corpos cansados desfalecem sob a cama, agora, marcada pelo que fizeram. Entretanto, embora se encontrassem exaustos, estavam satisfeitos. Não sentiam remorso algum pelo "crime" cometido.

Para muitos, aquele ato era considerado um crime.

Mas para eles, o mais belo _Eclipse Solar_**.**


End file.
